Mattel Ghostbusters Toy Line
The Mattel Ghostbusters Toy Line began in 2009 and is currently in production. The Toy line is notable for releasing the first set of Ghostbusters heroes based on the films. Before 2016, the line was a adult collectors line. In May 2016, Mattel started releasing general market toys based on the 2016 movie and the classic films. Developments The first shipment release started on May 1, 2016 to store chains: Toys R Us, Walmart, and Target. The following items were find-able at the locations that got them: Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan, Stay Puft Balloon Ghost, Rowan The Destroyer, Mayhem, Ecto Minis 3-Pack "Abby Yates", Ecto Minis 3-Pack "Erin Gilbert", Ecto Minis 3-Pack "Jillian Holtzmann", Ecto Minis 3-Pack "Patty Tolan", Ecto Minis Ecto-1, Ghost Trap Playset, (2016 Movie) Ecto Minis Blind Bags, Mattel: Slimer with Sounds, Ecto Ghost: Slimer, Ecto Ghost: Rat Ghost, Ecto Ghost: Splitting Ghost, Proton Pack Projector, and Hot Wheels: Ecto-1 And Ecto-2 2-Pack. Walmart also on May 1 released their exclusive "Classic" Ghostbusters toys, which are based on the previous Ghostbusters properties before the 2016 film. The following items were released: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Mattel: 6″ Egon Spengler, Mattel: 6″ Winston Zeddemore, Mattel: 6″ Stay Puft, (Classic) Ecto Minis Blind Bags, Ecto Minis Ms Slimer And Slime (Ghost Trap Top), Ecto Minis Peter Venkman And Slime, and Hot Wheels: Ecto-1 And Ecto-1A 2-Pack. Amazon on May 3rd, released a few exclusive items as well. The items were: Ecto Minis Ms Slimer And Slime (Slimer Top), Ecto Minis Rowan And Slime, and Sidearm Proton Blaster. List of Toys Adult Collectibles Note that all these were released by Matty Collector, a Mattel online sale website. *Matty Collector Ghostbusters 6 Inch Toy Line *Matty Collector Ghostbusters 12 Inch Toy Line *Matty Collector Ghostbusters Prop Toy Line *Matty Collector Retro-Action The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line 2016 These toys were made and sold for a more kid friendly market. The 2016 Movie based toys packaging features the Orange/Silver stripe and a green slime on black design, while the Classic toys packaging features yellow/black warning tape and a solid black design. *Mattel Ghostbusters 6 Inch Toy Line *Mattel Ghostbusters Ecto Minis Toy Line *Mattel Ghostbusters Prop Toy Line *Mattel: Slimer with Sounds *Mattel Ghostbusters Ecto Ghosts Set *Mattel: Ghostbusters Light And Sound Pack SDCC 2016 Exclusive Other Lines/Items *Hot Wheels Toy Line *Ghostbusters Protect the Barrier Game *Uno Ghostbusters (2016) Card Game *Monster High: Frankie Stein Ghostbusters Doll SDCC 2016 Exclusive 2019 *Uno Ghostbusters (35th Anniversary) Card Game Also See *Diamond Select MiniMate Ghostbusters Toy Line *Ghostbusters Toys External Links *Official Store Site for Mattel's Ghostbusters *Official Gallery Archive for Mattel's Ghostbusters *Press Release on Proton Charging (Feb. 4, 2009) Gallery Ad_Inside_Box2.jpg|Ad from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Mattel Louis Tully Figure Ad.jpg|Vinz Clortho/Louis Tully Figure Ad (March 16, 2011) MattyStayPuftAirFreshnerPromoSDCC2011Sc01.png|Stay Puft Air Frreshener to promote Club Ecto-1 at SDCC in 2011 MattyStayPuftAirFreshnerPromoSDCC2011Sc02.png| Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:Mattel Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:GB 25th Merchandise Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 35th Merchandise